The Ultimate Test! Yukirieza vs. Karoli Black!
Plot The following the day Vegeta awakes to find that Bulma has not returned and goes to find out why, however, Timespace Rift Puck tells him that he knows that he is looking for Bulma and tells him that she has offered to help prepare the second half of the Redemption Round and may not be back until later on as she had some ideas of her own. Vegeta tells him to tell her to let him know next time before heading back into his room. Meanwhile; Old Man Trunks tells Yukirieza that he wants to test his powers with a test. Yukirieza agrees as Old Man Trunks tells him to go into the Room of Spirit and Time as he has plans for an opponent to face off against. Yukirieza decides to image training while he awaits for Old Man Trunks and his opponent. Old Man Trunks enters after a while and arrives with Karoly Black frozen in time as he tells him should Karoly Black be destroyed by a reason - his fusees will simply be taken back to point and time they were taken from. He wishes him luck stating that Karoly Black is a powerhouse and will be tough to beat. Yukirieza says he's ready as Old Man Trunks nods at him and leaves the Room of Spirit and Time as unfreezes Karoly Black. Karoly Black stares down at Yukirieza as Yukirieza tells him that he'll eradicate him in their next fight. Karoly Black applauds him for his bravery and tells him to come at him with everything he's got. The battle begins as Yukirieza is barely able to land an attack on the fused warrior. Yukirieza is knocked into the ground with a kick and almost killed by Karoly Black's Legendary Flash, however, Yukirieza powers up slowing the energy sphere down before transforming into his Super Evolution form. Yukirieza dodges the attack and kicks Karoly Black in the neck proceeds to begin a flurry of fast punches and kicks. However, his attack a failing to land a decisive blow and asks the Dark Warrior - if taking on his current form was worth it. Yukirieza transforms again using Cosmic Evolution and becoming Metal Super Yukirieza. He darts at Karoly Black and kicks him away into the ground before following up with Shadow Beam, however, Karoly Black blocks it with his hand. The two of them proceed to battle as they have become evenly match with each other resulting in large tremors and shock waves causing Yukirieza to become concerned that they might end up destroying the door as a result. However, he continues to fight nonetheless and manages to counter each of Karoly Black's attacks with his own attacks before blasting him into the ground. Yukirieza proceeds to use Ballistic Dark Orb launches each of the energy spheres directly at Karoly Black. Karoly Black manages to destroy several of the energy spheres with Legendary Flash Slash, however, he is caught off guard by the final energy sphere which engulfs him and the door - destroying the door while seemingly destroying Karoly Black. However, he is knocked to the ground by a kick as Karoly Black is revealed to be alive - battered, but alive. The two proceed to clash with one another once again for as Karoly Black's movements are slower due to his injuries. Yukirieza decides that play-time is over and proceeds to power-up one more time and manages to transform into Diamond Metal Super Yukirieza. Yukirieza begins charging his Dark Orb Final as Karoly Black fires a barrage of ki blast at him, however, the ki blast has no effect on him as they simply ricochet off him as he launches his energy sphere to destroy the fused warrior once and for all as Yukirieza overheats. Yukirieza flies down in order to catch his breath before using Vice Shout to escape before his body gives out and reverts back to his base form. Old Man Trunks congratulates him on completing his test as he tells him to get some rest for a couple of days. Appearances Characters *Vegeta *Puck (Timespace Rift) *Old Man Trunks *Yukirieza *Karoly Black Locations *Floor 5 Transformations *Super Evolution *Cosmic Evolution *Ultimate Evolution *Legendary Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé Battle *Yukirieza (Base/Super Evolution/Metal Super Yukirieza/Diamond Metal Super Yukirieza) vs. Karoly (Legendary Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé)